Recent advancements in computing technology have led to a movement for creating internet-connected devices. Inexpensive hardware has contributed to a trend in which traditionally non-connected devices (e.g., televisions, radios, etc.) now include network connectivity. This has also lead to significant technical challenges in the development of client software and services necessary to support these devices.
As the number and type of network-connected computing devices has increased, there has been a fragmentation of content availability and quality among the various platforms. Even the same application can have an entirely different user experience when ported or developed for multiple different platforms and device form factors.
A model for providing content to connected devices involves serving content to a native client application executing on the connected device. Companies wishing to have a presence on such devices are required to invest significant resources in development and support for native applications across a variety of different platforms. Complicating matters, some devices lack the execution environment and rendering functionality required by traditional native applications. These devices are strictly limited in the number and type of applications that they support. As a result of these limitations, many of these devices have limited or no built-in content-providing functionality.